Impossible Journey
by damonkeygirl
Summary: Millennia ago the galaxy was in turmoil and the Sith were rising. In the midst of it all there is a young Knight simply trying to stay alive, a journey that will take her farther than ever believed possible. Time Travel story with major Saga elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Impossible Journey**  
**Summary**: Millennia ago the galaxy was in turmoil and the Sith were rising. In the midst of it all there is a young Knight simply trying to stay alive, a journey that will take her farther than ever believed possible.  
**Disclaimer**: Own nothing of Star Wars Universe.

**Note**: This story starts out around 2000 BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin) and right before/during the New Sith Wars. However this is a time travel story and there will be Saga elements for several chapters in the story.

* * *

The Jedi Temple stood unfinished on the planet Coruscant, the towers still waiting after years of standing. Despite it's outward appearance the place was still imposing from the outside. Inside the majestic beauty, were one hundred thousand Jedi, all varying in age and skill, all united in their way.

Down on one of the lowest levels a Jedi Knight sat outside her room trembling. Her hand previously held they key to the room but had long since dropped it onto the floor where it bounced to the other side of the small hall.

The section of the Temple she inhabited was the oldest, having stood for the past twenty-five thousand years virtually untouched. It was the oldest and simplest. No palm readers or flashy gadgets. Only old-fashioned style lights one must turn on by hand.

Normally this was ideal, however today the lone Knight sat sobbing outside her door. Today Jedi Knight Cezir Yurakov would not have been able to enter if she had stood there all day. Her hand trembled very badly. The mission she had returned from was dreadful.

No one should ever need to kill, not a Jedi. Not a Jedi so ingrained in the peace as she. There were many Jedi who came and trained, many who would have had to qualms going out and silently ending the life of a rogue.

There were no rules to the age in which a pupil started their learning. Not at this Temple or any of the others. That was their way.

The council had begun to grow so frightened of the Dark, especially after the departure of Master Phanius. A _Master_ had left the Temple and it left the Council reeling.

What was worse was that he had resurrected the Sith Order. Fifty Jedi followed in his wake. To Cezir's knowledge all but twelve of those were dead. Sadly they had found more force-sensitives outside the walls of the Temples. Sadly, no matter how many the Council sent Jedi to kill, more came in their wake.

Perhaps that was the problem. Sending peaceful people to do the killing. Surely it was a job better suited to bounty hunters than to Knights and Master such as herself.

Cezir continued sobbing. He had called himself Darth Harrow, Cezir remembered him as Jedi Knight Richt Yol. He had been her friend for many years in their youth. True, they had grown apart, but she still held affection for her friend, no matter the transgression.

The Council hadn't even given Yurakov a forewarning about the identity of her target. Just a simple order to silently take out another fledgling Sith. They tried to keep up but the effort was for naught. The Sith Order was growing and the Jedi Order shrinking, be it in war or by those falling to the Dark.

Soon the Council would have to except the fact that they were in a war. For the last two years they had tried to deny the fact, but more of their number fell and were lost. There were more skirmishes everyday between the Rogues and the Jedi. War was here.

* * *

Cezir was still sobbing gently when someone sat down next to her. "It does you little good to sit out here and cry friend."

"'Lo." Yurakov sniffled. "Loay you don't know when to leave to leave someone alone do you?"

"'Course I do." Jedi Master Loay Loa assured. She placed a hand on Cezir's shoulder. "This isn't one of those times."

"Right. Bugger off." Cezir turned away and starred down the dimly lit hall. Loa didn't move a sliver. "Why must you be so aggravating?"

"I'm not aggravating and you know it. Spill Cezir. Where'd the good-for-nothing council send you this time?"

"Rafa V. Darth Harrow had just landed when I arrived, practically on his hide." Cezir made a hand motion of landing with her hand. "I got out and he was standing waiting. He taunted me. Asked me if I was going to kill him. I couldn't answer. My throat constricted shut. He had a smug little smirk and bowed a tiny nod.

"'Of course you are here to kill me.' He continued. 'They've used you as their little assassin before.' Then I lost it. I've only killed three times before in such a manner at the Council's request. He goaded me. And a slaughtered him. I'm just as bad as he was."

"No. No Cezir. No." Loa reached for Cezir's arm and grasped it in a tight grip. "You are not a mindless killing machine. You think about others, you don't kill for yourself. You killed them for the safety of the Republic."

"The Rupublic is falling Loay! Don't you see it! These Dark Knights are gaining control and we can't stop it! They will grow just as powerful! The Council refuses to see the future of a war but it is on top of us now and they are remaining blind. They believe sending out small contingents of Jedi can stop them." Yurakov shook her head. "It'll never work Loay, I know it."

Loa's head dropped and she analyzed the intricate carpeting for a short moment before looking up again. "Have you brought this up to the Council?"

A snort. "Of course. I've tried numerous times. They won't see reason."

"Try again. Keep trying, eventually they must see."

"I know that Loay. However, I'm afraid they'll only begin to see when it is too late."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Those "Saga Elements" I mentioned before begin in this chapter. I've taken the conventional timeline and shook it up a bit.

* * *

Council Chambers. Next Day.

Cezir exited the lift on the new council level. It was a surprising change, for all her life the Council had resided in the Bendu Temple, the lowest and oldest part of the Jedi Temple.

The Bendu Temple was home to the oldest of Jedi archives; some relics were so old they appeared to have been carved into the walls by hand. It was in the portion of the Temple that portions of the Jedi Prophecies were stored as well as Holocrons of former Masters.

After returning from Polis II she had received a simple summons requesting her presence for the typical post-mission debrief, and to Cezir's surprise an added note stating the change of location.

After walking down the deserted hallway Cezir found herself in front of a desk manned by a Twi'lek Padawan.

"Master Yurakov." The girl greeted, "The Council is waiting." She opened the doors for Cezir and motioned her inside.

Cezir strode inside the chamber curiously. The room was quite different than its predecessor. Before, the Council had meet in tiered rows all facing the front of the Jedi they were speaking to. Now they sat in a circle, all twelve spread out around her, each member sitting infront of a window the revealed the planet Coruscant.

Reaching what she assumed to be her spot to address them, the center of the room she faced Grand Master Pi'lek and bowed deeply. "Masters."

"Knight Yurakov." Master Pi'lek announced. "Was the mission to Polis II successful?"

"Yes Master, the threat Darth Harrow presented is gone." Cezir answered dutifully, showing little emotion save the little twitch of her left cheek.

"Good." Master Wez'nt agreed. "We will not press for details, such a _harrowing _mission." She nodded.

Relief flooded Cezir, the mission could be put behind her now, she never wanted to think of it again. She continued to stand quietly until addressed again.

"Knight Yurakov," a third voice spoke. This one belonged to the newest member of the council, Maser Tier. "Master Thinees was a good friend of yours?"

"Yes Master." Cezir's brow furrowed. Hale Thinees was a good friend of hers, still was. Last she had seen him he was going off on a mission with his humanoid padawan, a young boy she had yet to meet.

"You are aware Master Thinees has a young Padawan?"

"Yes Master. " Cezir still failed to see where the conversation was going. Master Thinees was a capable man, she had witnessed him raise two Padawans already in her lifetime.

A sigh came from yet another Master in the chamber, from someone behind her. When addressed by him she turned.

Master Kiln, a small creature troll-like in nature, rose to meet her in the center of the room, and motioned for her to kneel down.

"Young one, into the Force Master Thinees has gone."

Cezir didn't move a muscle. Hale? Dead? It couldn't be. She would have noticed, no, it couldn't be. A small clawed hand touched her shoulder and her attention was drawn back to Kiln.

"Returned to the Temple's healing center he was. A request he made." Kiln's eyes met hers.

"A request?"

"For you to continue his Padawan's training, he wished."

"Me? Master, no, I couldn't. I-I can't take on a Padawan. Not with these missions." Cezir shook her head in denial. She was a terrible choice for a Master. Surely any child she taught would be better of without her.

"Meditate on this, you must." Kiln suggested and demanded.

"Yes Master." Cezir closed her eyes to stop the flow of tears in an attempt to strengthen her control over her emotions. She was not about to start bawling in front of the Council.

"Take time to grieve, you shall. Deny it do not." Kiln guided before returning to his seat.

"Yes Master." Cezir whispered and she stood, turning back to Master Pi'lek.

"We would like an answer within the week Knight Yurakov." He nodded and Cezir knew she was dismissed.

She bowed deeply again and all but fled from the chamber. Once outside the circlular room she broke into a run for the lifts trying to get away as fast as possible. Nearly there she felt a sharp insistent tugging at her mind that she take the stairs.

Halfway down the first set she slumped down on the steps and started crying.

_Garen Muln._ The name played on her lips. _Garen Muln. _She did not know the boy, in fact she knew nothing about him, except for the fact that he had once been Hale's apprentice.

Her knees ached from sitting in a meditative stance for some time. She knew what her answer was. To be honest she had known since she had known Hale was dead.

Hale had been one of her closest friends, and she his. It was only natural she would be his choice.

She owed it to Hale's memory to train the boy for him. It also seemed that the Council was inclined to agree.

Her first apprentice would be 15 year old Garen Muln.


End file.
